SING
by kangie123
Summary: Hello everyone welcome the host club sing off
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE KID HERE THIS IS MY FIST FANFICTION SO**

 **GO EASY ON ME ANYWAY YOU WILL LIKE OR HATE I DONT CARE**

 **I DONT ON OURAN AND OR ITS CHARACTER ONLY MINE**

 **WHELL LETS BEGIN**

Welcome every one to the host club singing compition we you host im Kyoya Ootori and im takashi morinozuka they both now you all know that the host club memeber are the sing and will be sing two song so make so make sure you vote for which two host you like said kyoya now let introduced the first two hot said mori one is the price or host king as he like to say sometimes its his way or he goes in to his emo con and the next one is cute and sweet love his bunny usa chan but dont let his sweetness full you because the one and honiozuka fight now welcome Tamaki and Miskoni / Honey With uptown the crowd went wild

[BOTH ] Doh]  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)

This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wilin  
Livin' in up in the city  
Got chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Call the po-lice and the fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down...]

Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (Come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Stop  
Wait a minute]

[Tamaki]

Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Call the po-lice and the fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn}  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down...]

[Both]  
[Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!]

[Honey]

[ Before we leave  
Let me tell y'all a little something  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up

Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)]

[Both]  
Doh  
[Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up Aaaaaaow!]

Soon after the music stopped everyone was clapping for tamaki and honey thank you everyone they both said kyoya and mori walk over to them well do you to feel

tht asked great said tamaki we cant wait for to see the proformace and vote for us said thanks guys great show know lets get with next to .

 **WELL THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WELL**

 **SEE NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay ever now its time for the next act said mori okay you know them you love them their the brotherly love act welcome Hikaru and Kaoru with heathens the girls went crazy before they went on stage may and haruhi wish them good luck which made them blush soon the music stated and out came the twin

[ BOTH][ All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuseAll my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades

You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you  
You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget

All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse]  
[HIKARU]  
[We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
You have trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions

You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget  
(Watch it, watch it)]  
[KAORU]  
[All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
(Watch it)  
Please, all my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know

Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed  
(It's blasphemy)  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
(Away)  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
(To bust)  
It looks like you might be one of us ]

 **OKAY THAT WAS FUN MAKE SURE TO REVEIW AND VOTE BYE**


End file.
